compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Adri`ana Salvatore
A Mistake Marks the Beginning Born into a world of crime and corruption in the decaying lower levels of Coruscant, Adri'ana's childhood was far from the bright and joyful life intended for a child. She was born, quite unexpectedly, to Kia Mari, a simple shop girl trying to fend for herself in a seedy neighbourhood in which she was born and doomed to remain. Her father, Damon Salvatore, was a brash young Corellian bounty hunter just passing through and Adri'ana would never meet him as he was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. As there was a great deal of sadness and hurt in her making, Adri'ana was quite unwanted and was promptly abandoned in the alley behind the store in which Kia worked. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she was rescued by a passerby and brought to a local orphanage where she spent much of her childhood. Poor living conditions as well as treatment that was borderline abuse forced Adri to flee as soon as she could, at age 11. By then, she was already a closed person whose instincts to survive had been kicked into overdrive. Innocence Lost - The Early Years Miseducation Wandering the grimy streets of Coruscant, Adri found no support from the locals who had their own pathetic lives to worry about. She had become one of the Forgotten Ones as many of the residents of Coruscant's lower levels were so dubbed. She learned to blend into the crowd and often resorted to stealing and pickpocketing to survive. As a child, this was often hit or miss. Clumsy and inexperienced in the beginning, she soon learned to move with agile speed, and later, would discover she could use her "feminine charms" to lure and plunder. A Contract with the Devil As most of the lower level regions were controlled by crime lords and gangs, no questionable activity could ever escape being detected by these organizations. Adri`ana could have moved on to other parts of the city planet, except that she harboured a deep resentment and hatred of the parents she never knew, whose indifference in regards to her birth had turned her into the slinking ruffian that she was and excelled at. Her activities were constantly being monitored and when her targets started to move up in rank and importance, she stirred the sentinels into action. Where any hunter or agent would have killed her without a second thought, she was fortunately met with intrigue. He told her she had a pretty face and when she put up a fight, he laughed. He offered her the opportunity to work for his Boss who had taken an interest in her chameleon-like abilities and rather than face death, Adri`ana accepted, recognizing her own path to success and survival. And so formally began her criminal career. She started off as an errand runner and later became the "bait" to lure targets into a situation in which the agents could quickly swoop down and devour. After a few years, she'd be asked to do some of the dirty work herself and killed in cold-blood a handful of times. None of it matter to her as she had her own agenda. However, even the icy barriers she put up around herself would eventually start to crack. The Turning Point When she hit her 20s, Adri`ana had an existential crisis and questioned everything she knew about herself and everything she had become. The criminal path led to nowhere. Though she thought she was moving up with every job, she was in fact, digging deeper into her own grave. The blood on her hands would not wash away no matter how hard she scrubbed. She was a monster and if she continued on the path she was walking, she would be doomed to remain one for as long as she lived. Being the overly ambitious person that she was, she started to formulate her escape plan. Her break came when she learned of a position opening up in a new information faction. She had a pretty face and knew it. She could be anything people wanted her to be. She could be chatty and flirty. Career-driven and professional. Wanting nothing more than to escape the life of corruption she was living, Adri`ana decided to go for that position as a Director of Public Relations. A few conference calls and a brief look into her "doctored" background later, she was on a refugee ship escaping Coruscant but not before one last horrible act. It would be her last in cold-blood, or so she thought. One Last Act of Evil Her last personal mission had her tracking down her birth parents. She'd never find the bounty hunter, but she did find the shopgirl. It didn't end well. when her former Boss' agents found the little shop in flames, they found evidence of Adri`ana inside. Adri`ana left with the surname "Salvatore" as a bitter reminder of the blood flowing through her veins. Picking Up the Pieces Thrust into the Spotlight Her brief stint in the information faction didn't work out. Constantly conflicted between the person she was and the public official she had to be made every day more than a challenge. She preferred to work in the Shadows but wasn't prepared to return to her former Shadow-self. The New Anzat Order proclaimed itself as the Last Beacon of Hope. Adri`ana, still clinging to that tiny bit of hope for herself, turned to the NAO, hoping for some measure of salvation. Vowing to be a changed woman, she made the right contacts and was offered a job more fitting with her skills. Finding Comfort in Shadows Adri`ana began working for the NAO Minister of Security, Michael Turner, the man taking an instant liking to her and asking her to serve as his executive assistant. Feeling some close, inexplicable connection to the man, she agreed and worked diligently for the Ministry, eventually becoming a full-fledged Agent. She was happy in her position and became a good friend to the Minister. Learning to Play Nice Meanwhile, in her downtime, she began frequenting the Ord Anzat station and had quickly made friends and acquaintances not only with Anzatans, but with others who often passed through. Adri had become more comfortable with being a sociable and approachable person and slowly but surely, saw a positive change in her that seemed to loosen the hold her past had on her. She had met an interesting man named Tnsumi Shine who worked as the station's bartender for a time, and often visited the bar for a few martinis and interesting conversation. The Icebreaker It was through her 'evening socializing' that she first met Javon Calton, then a Colonel in the Anzatan Provincial Militia. The two seemed to hit it off right from the start, Javon charming her with his unique humor and boy-ish good looks while maintaining an air of mystery and silent depth. It started off with a "rescue" conversation one evening and quickly turned in to a series of romantic evenings, the two opting to enjoy eachothers company in a quiet, natural setting in which to really get to know one another. Though they were respectful of eachother's privacy and never delved too deeply into past histories and hurts, there seemed to be some unspoken understanding between the two kindred spirits and it wasn't long before they both realized where their relationship was heading. Javon proposed to Adri`ana one perfect evening with the shining stars above as their witnesses. Unfortunately for the lovers, the nature of their jobs kept them apart for very long periods of time, Adri`ana working within the Anzat system under Minister Turner and Javon leading the militia in the Churba sector. This distance put a strain on their engagement but both were determined to make it work. However, during the difficult times, it was hard to find someone to relate to and connect with and she found herself more prone to breakdowns and moments of vulnerability. Lucky for her, all was not lost and contrary to her dismal past, there were people around her who offered support. The Ties that Bind Through a strange twist of fate, Adri`ana was able to explore the strange connection she had with her Boss, Minister Turner. The discovery of one photograph changed the course of Adri`ana's life as she and Michael realized they shared the same father, one Marcus Turner. A DNA test confirmed that Adri`ana was not the unwanted progeny of a cutthroat bounty hunter, but the daughter of a well-known noble family, and it was at that point that she ceased to be a Salvatore and reconnected with the Turner Family. She and Michael were not only close friends but were in fact, siblings. Ch-ch-ch-Changes Shaking the Foundation An incident at Ord Anzat between herself, Tnsumi Shine and the Regent of the NAO shook her confidence in the NAO and that event marked the beginning of darker times in the Order. She realized her loyalties lay with Michael and her newfound family, and when the situation evolved and escalated, she began searching for a way out. When it came to the point of having the choose between the Order and her brother, she naturally chose Michael and quickly and quietly made her escape. She has been on the run ever since. A Time for Us Dark times aside, Adri`ana was able to maintain her relationship with Javon, who had become a Junior Partner of Cerberus Corporation, and on a beautiful day in the Churba Sector under the protection of the Tamerin Foundation, Adri`ana married Javon and became Mrs. Adri`ana (Salvatore) Turner-Calton. Knowing Adri`ana might be safer with him, Javon proposed they explore the Galaxy together and both enjoyed an extended honeymoon. To Work, or Not to Work As their wanderings winded down, Adri`ana realized she was becoming restless and decided she should find some sort of work. Through Javon, she came into contact with the Tamerin Foundation and agreed to work for its new affiliate faction, Starypan/Sunhui Spaceworks as a Sales Officer. Unfortunately, the stint didn't last long as it became apparent that she was not yet ready to return to work and she resolved herself to follow Javon as he conducted his business. It was during this time that the connection between husband and wife began to waver, not even a year into their marriage. A Bird Caught in a Gilded Cage Javon's responsibilities kept him away on business and Adri`ana was left on his ship or planetside if she was lucky. Without work nor the comfort of family or friends to reassure her, her restlessness returned. Time apart and words left unsaid further deepened the divide between herself and her husband and when she began to suspect he was starting down a darker path, she made the decision to leave. He had his reasons and she wouldn't pry. The two had become estranged and there was nothing left but to go. It was with a heavy heart that she took her ship and left her husband with but a note. Wanderlust Wandering the Galaxy burdened with a deep sadness, she avoided reconnecting with her family right away, deciding she needed time to be alone. She jumped from system to system, picking up bits of news as she travelled from station to station and simply took the time to find her strength again. News of her ex-husband's shady endeavours hurt her but as they had drifted apart, it wasn't hard to put it behind her. Adri`ana is still wandering, though she is much stronger in mind and body, and she is currently contemplating reconnecting with those of House Turner, albeit under the radar to remain undetected by those who might use her to get to others... Ranks Courier Communications Public Relations *Director of Public Relations New Anzat Order Ministry of Security *Junior Agent *Agent Starypan/Sunhui Spaceworks *Sales Officer Category:Human Category:Individuals